Itali GTO
|manufacturer = Grotti |price = $1,965,000 (Legendary Motorsport) |related = Miara Monroe Pariah |variants = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = |inttxd = |roadspawn = Yes (GTA 1) No (GTA Online) |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = italigto |handlingname = ITALIGTO |textlabelname = ITALIGTO |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Itali GTO is a sports car in Grand Theft Auto 1 and a grand tourer featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Arena War update, released on December 26, 2018, during the Festive Surprise 2018 event. It is manufactured by Grotti in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' It resembles a Lamborghini Miura Roadster. Its name is a parody of Italy, where Lamborghinis come from. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Badged as a Grotti vehicle, the Itali GTO has returned to Grand Theft Auto Online and is now based on the . The default radio stations for the Itali GTO are FlyLo FM, Los Santos Underground Radio and Soulwax FM. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' It has a good top speed, good handling, but low durability, sharing the same attributes as the Itali GTB. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Itali GTO possesses very good acceleration, good top speed and braking. It can maintain most of its speed at a light turn, but turning hard will cause it to oversteer and lose control as its handling is quite twitchy at best, even with it's AWD feature. It's also very sensitive to curbs and bumps, easily losing control of the rear tail as it will start bouncing off the ground and in some situations flipped over. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ItaliGTO-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Itali GTO on Legendary Motorsport. ItaliGTO-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Itali GTO on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' *Only found in San Andreas. The Itali GTO is the starting car in episode Tequila Slammer. It is featured in four missions. In mission Phone 10-Part 2, the player has to kill Fu Ming, who is driving an Itali GTO. In mission Phone 17-Part 2, an informer of El Burro, called Manolito needs to be paid-off – he is waiting the player near his Itali GTO. In mission Phone 19-Part 2, an Itali GTO must be dumped into the bay. In mission Phone 24-Part 2, the player has to drive an Itali GTO from Soviet Hill to Sailor's Wharf before it explodes. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $1,965,000. Trivia General *The Itali GTO has the longest gap between its last and latest appearance, being 21 years, 2 months, and 5 days. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The tailights on the Itali GTO have neither light coronas nor flares. See Also 2D Universe *Miara - Grand Theft Auto 2 equivalent. HD Universe *Monroe - A classic sports car in Grand Theft Auto V, based on the as the Itali GTO was in Grand Theft Auto 1. *Pariah - Another grand tourer that also draws influence from the . Navigation }} de:Itali GTO (1) es:Itali GTO pl:Itali GTO hu:Itali GTO Category:Vehicles Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Grotti Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Arena War Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online